Out in the Light
by morgo7kc
Summary: When the BAU team finally gives up their search in New Jersey and returns to Quantico, their lives are turned upside down once again by Carson Zander. Sequel to my story "Into the Darkness". You should read that first. I do not own Criminal Minds.
1. I am Back

__

There are many more serial killers living outside the prison walls than inside.

- Pat Brown

"We're going back to Quantico," Hotch said to his team, who were arranged around the small conference room in the police station. It was clear that everyone in the room was tired, and annoyed. It had been two weeks since Carson Zander escaped custody and they had zero leads. The man had managed to get the gun from the officer escorting him to prison, and kill him before dumping the body and taking off with the vehicle. The car had been found abandoned a few miles away and that was the last sign of Zander. The BAU had made sure to track all his credit cards and back accounts, and there was a 24 hour watch on his home, but he never showed up.

"Zander is playing it smart, laying low. The police department have the profile, they know who they are looking for, all they have to do is find him, our job is done. There are other cases that need our attention, we have been here for three weeks". He could tell that at least Morgan and Prentiss were about to speak, no doubt in his mind that they disagreed with his decision, so he held is hand up. "The jet leaves in one hour".

_

* * *

_

10 days later...

Aaron Hotchner was not very happy when his phone rang at 6am. After the team returned from Brick, they were sent on another case in Denver and had only returned the evening before. He was hoping for a break from cases so he could spend some time with his son. But he knew without checking that the caller was JJ, and the overworked profilers had yet another serial killer to chase after.

"Hotchner," he answered sleepily.

"Hotch, it's JJ. You better come in right away". He sensed the slight alarm in her voice and it instantly made him alert.

"What is it?"

"I'll explain when the team is here".

* * *

Less than forty-five minutes later the entire team, including Garcia was gathered around the familiar round table in FBI Headquarters.

"Quantico PD called me about an hour ago," she pressed a button on the remote in her hand and three images of middle-aged men appeared on the screen, dead. "Three deaths in five days. Jason Timmons, Anthony Miller and Ross Hagan. All fathers, shot in the head, during dinner".

"Our guy is back, he followed us home," Morgan spoke harshly. JJ nodded and frowned.

"There's more". A photograph of a note written in black marker showed up on the screen. "This was found taped to the door of the latest victims home. Silence fell over the room as the other six people read the note with disgust.

__

Yes BAU, I am back. I may have failed at showing you how serious I am before, seeing how you all survived my attempts, but be warned. I will not fail again.

-Carson Zander

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there it is. Sorry it took so long to get up, I was nervous about writing this first chapter. It will be a little slow at first but it picks up believe me. I have the story about half planned out, and will be updating as often as I can. Thank you so much for reading, don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, if anyone was wondering, both Into the Darkness and this story are set in the beginning of season 6.**


	2. A New Search

****

Author's Note:

Well here's chapter 2, thanks to everyone who added this to their Favorites or Alerts, and especially thanks to the awesome people who reviewed! I noticed a few typos in my last chapter and had to fix them, in case any of you got an alert saying I posted chapter one again and was wondering why. Enjoy

* * *

After getting over the slight shock, that they were being personally targeted by a serial killer, Hotch got down to business.

"Morgan, you and I will interview the families of the three latest victims. Prentiss you and Rossi work on the profile more. We have to figure out why Zander has become so focused on us. Reid, I want you to start a new geographical profile. He has to have some place in, or at least near Quantico where he is staying now. JJ, set up a press conference. We need to tell this public about this guy as soon as possible". She nodded and turned to head back to her office.

"I'm on it". After the rest of the team had left the conference room, Hotch turned toward Garcia.

"Garcia, I want you to look in Zander's background more. Despite all our road blocks and half the state of New Jersey looking for him, Zander managed to leave the state and get all the way down to Virginia. I want to know how. Also, see if there are any places in the area with a connection to him, he has to be living some where".

"Yes sir".

* * *

An hour and a half later JJ was standing in front of a dozen reporters, the press conference about to start. As often as she did this, she still got a little nervous. It was not just the talking in front of cameras, she was used to that. Although she wasn't a profiler, she knew from past cases that certain things said in a press conference could make the Unsub angry, set them off. Carson Zander had already proven multiple times that he wasn't afraid to go after members of her team.

"Agent Jareau, is it true that the FBI knows the identity of the serial killer in Quantico?"

"Yes, the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI identified the killer as Carson Zander, while we were in a case in New Jersey several weeks ago".

"Is it true that you had Zander in custody, and he escaped?"

"Zander was in the custody of the local police department, not the FBI, but he did escape".

"How do you recommend the public protect themselves?"

"Carson Zander is killing fathers by shooting them in the head during dinner, because of an incident that happened while he was a child. Keep your doors and windows locked at all times, and if you see Zander, please call the FBI tip line: 336-495-7710. Do not approach him, he is considered armed and dangerous. Thank you, no more questions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garcia was in her "layer" searching every virtual nook and cranny for how Carson Zander managed to cross state lines without being spotted by anyone.

"I've got it! That sneaky little Unsub..."

"Did you find something Garcia?"

"Oh! Boss-man, I didn't realize you and my Chocolate Thunder were back. And yes, I know how our guy got here," she exclaimed, and motioned for Hotch to come over to her screen.

"Flight records?"

"Yes! Southwest Airlines fight 126, left Brick, New Jersey four days ago at 7:36pm. Check out the passenger manifest".

"Stephanie Zander," he said with a sigh. "He used his dead sister's credit card to buy a ticket. How did we miss this?"

"Well, after you guys left Jersey you told me not to bother with that case anymore. I am guessing that the techs on Brick PD aren't as thorough as me and did not think to watch for purchases on his family's cards".

* * *

Across town, Carson Zander was watching the press conference.

"SHE HAD KNOW RIGHT TO TELL THEM ABOUT THAT! They never paid attention to my father's case! No one card then, why would they care now! I will teach her to give out information like that! I will show her!"

* * *

****

Author's Note #2:

Sorry for all the dialogue, or the uneventfulness of this chapter. The next chapter picks up though, I have a surprise up mysleeve. *evil laugh* I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Review pretty please! Constructive criticism if you have any.


	3. Missing

****

********

Author's Note:

I know this is kinda short, but I am going away for a couple days starting tomorrow and won't have internet access, so I wanted to post this. Thank you again to everyone who have added this story to their Alerts or Favorites, and a special thanks to my fabulous reviewers! Enjoy the cliffy!

* * *

After leaving Garcia's office, Hotch headed back to the conference room where the rest of the team was.

"Do we have any idea yet why this guy is fixated on us?" Prentiss looked up.

"Zander is a psychopath. We think when we arrived in Brick, it was like a challenge. That's why he came after us there. But as he said in his note, he failed. So he followed us to Virginia to finish the job. He thinks it's a game," she told him.

"The murders are know longer the main focus, just a way to antagonize us," Rossi added.

"Garcia found out how he got here. He used his sister's credit card to book a flight four days ago".

"He must have used those four days looking for a place to setup. I've been looking through Zander's entire life, and I think I found something. When he was fifteen, he attended a summer camp, Willows Creek, about forty-five minutes west of here. The camp is empty September through May, and it's location fits Reid's geographical profile," Morgan said, almost excited. They finally had a lead.

"Good work, take Prentiss and Rossi with you and check it out. If you see him, or any signs that he's been there, call for back up. Do not go in alone. Reid and I will interview the owner..." Morgan handed him the file. "Joshua Bridges, see if he remembers Carson. JJ, ask Garcia to find out everything about the camp and its counselors".

* * *

"Hey Jayje, I'm getting all kinds of visitors today. Hotch just left about fifteen minutes ago".

"I know, he sent me. he wants you to look into a camp called Willows Creek. Zander went there when he was fifteen".

"On it!"

JJ's cell phone rang. She looked at the Blackberry, and her expression turned puzzled.

"Garcia, I don't recognize this number, can you find out really quick who it belongs to. She showed the Tech Analyst the screen and she gasped.

"That's Carson Zander's cell! I've been tracking it, but it's been off. He must of just turned it back on. Answer it, I'll trace his location".

"Shouldn't we tell Hotch..."

"No time, we'll tell him after". She began typing quickly on her computer and then nodded to JJ.

"He- hello?"

"Agent Jareau, I believe I have something that belongs to you, you will probably be getting another call real soon". _Click. _

"He hung up Garcia, did you get it?"

"The phone call wasn't nearly long enough, guess we should go tell Boss-man now. JJ nodded in agreement, but before she had a chance to leave the room, her phone rang again. She blinked at the name on the caller ID. It was her babysitter.

"Kayla?"

"Ms. Jareau, he's gone! Some one took Henry!"

* * *

**A/N #2:**

***Gasp* I warned, you, good cliffy. *evil laugh* Review!**


	4. No Where Fast

****

Author's Note:

Finally, chapter four. Thanks once again to everyone who has added this to their Alerts and Favorites list, and to everyone who has reviewed. Special shout out to criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak who has reviewed every chapter so far. Also, I realized after I wrote my last chapter that there is no way that Reid would be out of the hospital and back to work so soon after getting shot in my last story, but it would be no fun without him so I will use my poetic license and say he came back to work, 2 days before this Out in the Light started. Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

"Uhh, JJ? What's wrong honey?" It was pretty obvious that she was upset, you didn't have to be a profiler to see that. But judging from the fact that the media liaison had dropped her cell phone, and was currently staring into space like she had just seen a ghost, it had to be bad.

"Hello? Ms. Jareau?" asked the voice on the phone. Judging by the sate her friend was in, Penelope Garcia decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Is Agent Jareau still there? Who is this?" She was clearly near hysterical and sounded as if she was about to start crying any minute.

"My name is Penelope Garcia, I work with JJ. She's a bit in shock right now. What happened?" She listened intently as the woman described what had occurred, and when she got to the part where you discovered the toddler was missing, Garcia couldn't hold back a gasp. "I have to let my boss know right away. I think the man who kidnapped Henry is involved in our current case. Would you mind coming down so we could take your statement... thank you".

Immediately after hanging up, Garcia set down the cell phone on her desk and grabbed JJ in a tight hug.

"Oh Jayje! Don't worry! We are going to get this guy! If there is anyone who can bring my adorable godson home safe in sound, it's this team and you know it!"

* * *

Hotch and Reid had just left the FBI building in one of the SUV's when his phone started ringing.

"Garcia? I know your fast but... what?" he slammed the brakes on the car causing both agents to jerk back against their seats. "We're on our way back now, just try to calm her down".

"Hotch what's going on? Calm who down?" Reid hadn't seen his boss this furious since Foyett.

" That damn son of a bitch kidnapped Henry! Then he had the nerve to call JJ on her cell. Garcia doesn't know what he said to her exactly, but Henry's sitter is coming in to give her statement of what happened. Call the others, tell them what's going on, but I want them to still check out the camp. Zander might already be back there with Henry".

* * *

"Miss Shaw, I need you to tell me exactly what happened," Hotch said slowly, careful not to upset the woman further. According to Will, who had been called and was now comforting JJ in her office, the woman had been Henry's babysitter for over a year, since JJ had returned from maternity leave.

"Kayla, please Agent Hotchner. I was making lunch for Henry, he was in his high chair when the door rang. I went to answer it.. There was a man standing there, pointing a gun at me. I recognized him as that man from the news".

"Carson Zander?" Hotch asked and Kayla nodded.

"He came inside to the living room, and closed the door. Then he pulled something out of his pocket, I think it was a tasor. That's the last thing I remember. When I woke up, it was a few hours later. I ran into the kitchen, but Henry was gone!" She reached into her jacket pocket and handed him a piece of paper in a plastic baggy.

"What's this?" Hotch asked, surprised.

"It was on the high chair, I figured you would need to check it for fingerprints or something so I put it in a plastic bag". She paused her story so Hotch could read the note.

__

Hello,

Yes, Henry is gone. Agent Jareau will be expecting your call. They know who I am.

-CZ

"I called Agent Jareau right away, and that's it. I'm so sorry!" A few tears ran down the young woman's face and Hotch handed her a tissue.

"This is not your fault, there is nothing you could have done. You may leave now, thank you very much". Hotch waited until Kayla was out of ear shot before sighing. This case was going no where fast. They had Zander. They had him, and he got away. And now an innocent child was paying for it. If anything happened to his agent's son, he wouldn't ever be bale to forgive himself. Deep down he knew it wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault except for Carson Zander, but he wouldn't help but blame himself.

"How'd it go? Did she give you anything?" Reid asked, coming up behind his unit chief.

"Only this," he said, holding out the note. "Run it down to lab to check for prints," _Not that it matters,_ he thought to himself. And really, it didn't. If they found Zander's prints on the note it would only confirm what they already knew.

"Morgan said they are almost at the camp, are we still going to talk to Joshua Bridges?" Hotch seemed to think about for a few moments. Reid was just about to ask again when he answered.

"Yes, I'm going to check on JJ. Be ready in fifteen".

* * *

****

A/N #2:

Yea so this chapter was kinda just a filler, but I'm still deciding some things. Expect an update tomorrow or the day after that, and don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	5. Another Twist

**A/N:**

****

Here's chapter 5 for you! Thank you so very much to the people who have added this to their Alerts and Favorites, and to the wonderful ones who reviewed. Unfortunately, I'm going away this weekend again, so I won't be able update Friday-Sunday, but I will post another chapter tomorrow before I leave. Maybe I will even be able to make it a double update, we'll see. Anyway, I won't keep you reading my boring Author's Note any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ring Ring. _Prentiss picked up her cell and looked at the four inch screen.

"It's your's" she said looking at Morgan from the passenger seat. They were ten minutes away from Willows Creek Camp.

"Morgan... oh god". He stopped the car. "How are they doing? Are you sure he... a note? That sick son of a, yea we're almost there. I'll keep you guys in the loop".

"What's up?" Rossi asked, clearly alarmed by Morgan's reaction.

"Zander kidnapped Henry! JJ's son! A little kid! Hotch still wants us to head to the camp, he took Henry hours ago so he might be back there already".

"How's JJ?" Prentiss asked slowly. Morgan looked like he wanted to punch somebody, and if it wasn't for the fact that the only people in the car were his friends, she was sure he would. Honestly, she felt she same way. Henry was just a baby, he shouldn't be dragged into all this. The BAU seemed to have a bad track record when it came to keeping their kids away from the people they chase.

"Hysterical, Will and Garcia are with her". He was going to say more but Rossi interrupted.

"If we are going to catch this guy before he hurts Henry, we should probably get going. Morgan just nodded and started driving again.

* * *

"Carson Zander?" Prentiss shouted. They were walking though the maze of cabins. She was going to yell again when Rossi shushed her.

"We don't want to spook him if he _is_ here. Besides, Hotch said to wait for back-up if we see any sign of him," he whispered.

"That was _before _Zander had the son of a Federal Agent," she pointed out.

"She's right man, we can't wait. Back-up will take at least an hour, who knows what he could do to Henry in that time". Rossi was about to protest again when the agents heard the sound of leaves shuffling in the distance. Morgan signaled for them to split up, Prentiss to the right of the cabins, Rossi to the left and Morgan down the center pathway.

Rossi was almost to the section of the woods where the shuffling came from when he heard the familiar sound of a gun being fired. Instinctively, he grabbed his own weapon and ran toward the sound, gun aimed in front of him.

"MORGAN! PRENTISS!" He didn't really care if Zander heard him now. If there was a shot, he obviously had to already know they were here. Finally, he was on the right side of a cabin, barely ten feet from where the group had started. Emily Prentiss was laying on the ground in front of him, unconscious.

**

* * *

**

A/N #2:

Hmmm, I didn't plan on leaving a cliffy like that. Oh well, this chapter kind of wrote itself. Believe me, my fingers had a hard time trying to keep up. Like I said before, I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow afternoon, and maybe another at night. Review please!


	6. Phone Calls and Dead Ends

**A/N:**

**Hey, I know I said I was going to update on Thursday before I went camping, I'm really sorry! But in my defense, my computer was being a pain and wouldn't let me access my documents. I figured it would be easier just to try again when I got back than to rewrite half the chapter. Anyway, enjoy. I should be updating "Boston" later today.**

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Rossi held up a rag to show Morgan.

"Chloroform I think, it smells sweet. Shot came from Emily's gun. I'm guessing Zander came after her with the chloroform rag, and she was able to get a shot out before she passed out".

"Is she okay?"

"Appears to be, she's breathing fine. I ran over here and Zander was already gone. No sign of him or Henry".

"Guess we better call Hotch, I have a feeling he's going to be more than pissed".

* * *

"Mr. Bridges?"

"Yes, can I help you?" Hotch pulled out his badge, showing it to the man. Joshua Bridges was about six foot two, with brown hair and grey eyes. It was clear to anyone who got a glimpse at him that he worked out often.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Dr. Reid. We're with the FBI, may we come in and ask you some questions?"

"Yea sure, of course". He pulled the door open all the way and lead the agents to his kitchen and sat down at the table. Hotch and Reid sat across from him.

"What's this about?" He asked, looking Hotch in the eyes.

"We are investigating some recent murders in the area, do you remember some one who went to your summer camp several years ago, Carson Zander? He was fifteen". He put slight emphasis on the we. Not too much to be rude, but enough to catch the man's attention. It was clear that Reid did not fit his stereotypical FBI look, and Hotch didn't want Joshua underestimating him.

"Well I normally don't have much contact with the campers, but Carson is one of the few I do remember, even all these years later. Whenever one of the kids is causing trouble, the counselors send them down to my cabin office. Carson went to the camp for three weeks, and I saw him there everyday".

"What kind of trouble?" Reid asked.

"Fights, pranks, vandalism, you name it. I would have sent him home, but the boy seemed to be having so much fun at the camp, and he has a sad past. He was only there for that summer, and then didn't come back again".

"Was there any counselors or campers he was particularly close to? Someone he would go to for help?"

"Not really, he was a quiet boy. He just loved the woods, and the whole camp experience. Did he do something wrong?" Reid and Hotch exchanged a look.

"Have you watched the news lately, or read any newspapers?"

"Nah, my TV is broken right now, and I don't usually read the paper".

"Well thank you for your time," Hotch handed him a business card. "And please call us if you remember anything else".

* * *

__

Meanwhile in Quantico...

Ring Ring.

"You have reached the all-knowing Penelope Garcia, speak and be heard".

"Hello, I believe you know who I am. Don't bother tracing this call Miss Garcia, I will be gone before you even have a location. I just paid your colleague, Agent Prentiss a visit".

"**IF YOU HURT HER AT ALL..." **The usual peppy Technical Analyst didn't get angry too often, but when someone was messing with her friends, her whole demeanor changed.

"Oh relax, she is fine. She'll probably have an awful headache when she wakes up, but chloroform tends to do that to you. Now I would like you to relay a message to your Media Liaison. Is she still crying? I saw her with her husband earlier but I haven't been able to look at the video feed in a while".

"What are you talking about? YOU'RE SPYING ON US?"

"Calm down, I just want you to tell her that her boy is unharmed. For now. I may even let her have him back. Unless your teammates me angry, of course. Just remember, I'm always watching".

* * *

**A/N #2:**

**Oh yea! Prentiss wasn't hurt! Don't worry, I wouldn't be that devious. Maybe later. Hope you liked. Review!**


	7. Raising the Stakes

The two discouraged and disappointed FBI agents walked back to their car, and drove the next ten minutes in silence, until Hotch's phone rang.

"Did you guy's find anything?" he asked, almost wistfully. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on the cell phone. "Are you guys alright?" Another pause. Sometimes it really annoyed Reid that it was their boss that the team always called with information, and it was moments like this, waiting to find out the details, that it annoyed him.

"Reid?"

"Uh yea, is everything okay?"

"Sort of, Prentiss ran into Zander. He held a chloroform rag over he nose long enough for her to pass out, but she's awake now, and other than that unharmed. They haven't found Zander or Henry, but one of the cabins looks like they were there at some point". I'm going to call Garcia to see if she got anything. As if on cue, Hotch phone rang again.

"Yea Garcia, I was just about to call you... wait calm down. She is fine he... he called you? What did... yes they are okay. Morgan probably didn't answer his phone because he was talking to me. We are on our way back now. How is JJ?"

* * *

As the three agents came in and out of his old hide out, Carson Zander watched from a distance. He had known sooner or later the Feds were going to catch up, and that is why he always brought the most important items, and the baby with him. He was rapidly getting bored with the child, but wasn't sure if he wanted to kill him. He had already caused the Media Liaison grief by kidnapping him, and why make a son suffer for his mother's mistakes? The little game he was playing with the BAU was very amusing, and Carson was pleased with the fact he was currently winning. But all things have to end sometime. It was time to raise the stakes.

Pleased with the message, Carson Zander pressed the send button and smiled to himself. Things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know it's really really short, but I didn't have as much to write as I thought I would today. I hope you like it anyway. Review please! Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. :)**


	8. 5 Bombs

When everyone arrived back at the BAU, Hotch called them into the conference room. He had sent Prentiss home for the day, and JJ was already sitting quietly had the round table with her head in her hands.

"Did you find anything useful from the camp?" Hotch asked as Morgan and Rossi sat down.

"Nothing that will help us. There were a few blankets on the bunk beds and some food wrappers sprawled around the floor. It looks as if Zander knew we were coming, and left". Morgan answered.

"He seems to be rather fond of giving us messages. It is odd, that he didn't leave one if he knew you guys were going to be there". Reid thought out loud, mostly to himself, but Rossi nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he just knew we would find his hideout eventually, so he made sure to bring anything important with him". Before anyone could say anything else a voice came over the intercom.

"Agent Hotchner, someone left a... package for you at the front desk. Would you like me to send it up?

"No that's fine. I'll come get it". When he came back in the room five minutes later his expression looked even more serious and somber than usual. There was a cell phone in his hand with an attached note.

"The clerk says a man fitting Zander's description dropped this off about fifteen minutes ago. The note says "Read the most recent text". He flipped the cell phone open and read aloud:

__

Dear BAU,

I don't know about you, but I am growing bored with our little game. How about raising the stakes? I have planted five bombs around the city, each with a remote. I will set one off everyday, but I figured I should give you a fair shot at finding them before they kill "innocent people" as you would say. Six hours before the first bomb I will send you a clue. Then five hours for the second, and so on. Expect your first clue at noon tomorrow.

-Carson Zander

No one spoke for a good five minutes before Garcia finally broke the silence.

"He thinks this is a game? What kind of sick-o kills people for fun?"

"He's changing is MO, a lot," Rossi said, ignoring her question. "It's no longer about what happened to his father, but about the people who stopped him from getting his revenge. He's angry with us".

"And he's going to take it out on us by setting bombs off and killing people," Reid shook his head. "He wants us to feel guilty if we can't save them".

__

Ring. Ring.

JJ looked up for the first time since the meeting started, and took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Will? What? He's okay? Another? I'll be right there!" She jumped up from the table, almost grinning. "He brought Henry back, Will came into the kitchen and he was just in his high chair, exactly where Zander took him from. He left another note too. It only said: I didn't need to hurt him. Be greatful".

Hotch looked at his watch. "Go home JJ, all of you. it's late. We can pick it up again in the morning". The tired agents nodded their goodbyes and went home, relived for their colleague's son, worried for the people that could die tomorrow, but mostly frustrated. This whole case had been going on for far too long.

* * *

**A/N:**

****

Yea, Henry is safe. You didn't think I could actually hurt him did you? Anyway, please please review! I want to know what you guys think.


	9. Parks

****

A/N:

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I haven't had much time to get on the computer in the past couple days. I know this is incredibly short but I only had a little bit of time to write, and I wanted to at least post this tonight. Next chapter will be really long I promise! I will be upgrading "Boston" tomorrow, and hopefully this again too. Please review! :)

* * *

At 11:59 the next morning, six FBI agents and one Technical Analyst were seated in the BAU conference room. Garcia had her laptop set up on the round table. All morning they had been tirelessly searching for a lead, any lead on Zander's whereabouts, but came up with zip. JJ had done another press conference at 9am, but it did nothing. Zander might as well be a ghost.

As soon as the clock turned to noon, Garcia's computer beeped.

"Email," she said, and pressed a couple keys. "It's out guy".

__

-BAU

Somewhere underneath a park, within 3 miles from your offices, is the first.

-CZ

"Gar..."

"Two, Riverside Park and Thompson memorial".

"I'll send bomb squad to both. Rossi, Prentiss and Reid, clear people at Riverside Park. Morgan, JJ and I will take Thompson Memorial".


	10. Lying

**A/N:**

**Sorry I couldn't update the past couple days, my life has been busy and I wasn't quite sure where to go with this chapter. Let me know if I'm dragging this out too far or something cause I'm not sure. Also, I don't know if Bomb Squad really uses x-rays to find bombs underground, but I couldn't find anything on Google so I'm just gonna say they do. Forgive me if I'm wrong. Please review!**

* * *

"Hey Hotch, they got something over here". he walked ran over to where the Bomb tech was talking.

"Sir, the x-ray says it's about five feet under. It will take twenty minutes to dig up". Hotch checked his watch.

"We've got thirty left, start digging".

* * *

"Rossi, Bomb Squad says they found it. It's under five feet of dirt and will take about twenty minutes to get out". Rossi looked at her quizzically.

"Are they sure? I just got off the phone with Hotch and he said the same exact thing".

"He buried two bombs?" Reid asked. "Why would he do that, but then tell us he buried one? It's doesn't make any sense.. If he's the one writing the rules to this game, why would he break them?" Prentiss shrugged.

"Who knows? Better call Hotch back".

"Okay," Hotch started. "We know this guy likes controls. He likes to think this is all a game, his game. He wants control so he sets the rules and makes it impossible for us not to follow them".

"Except he didn't follow them," Morgan said. "He lied to us, placed two bombs instead of one".

"Which means that he might be lying about our time too..." JJ said, sounding worried.

"We got it out... oh no"

"What is wrong?" Hotch asked rushing over to the now hole in the ground.

"You guys said this thing is hooked up to a remote?" The three agents nodded. "This is the wrong kind of bomb for that. There's a timer, it's only got ninety seconds left..."

"Can you disarm it? the Unit Chief asked quickly. To his dismay, the other man shook his head.

"Not in that amount of time. It would take three minutes at the very least.

**"Everyone clear the area! Now!"**

_3...2...1..._

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Rossi".

"Dave get everyone out of there now".

"What's going on Hotch? We have almost ten minutes left. They almost have the bomb out".

"Zander lied. It's hooked to a timer, not a remote. Our's just went off".

"People, get out of here now! It's on a timer, not a remote and the one at Thompson just went off!"

"Okay, we're good, is everyone over there alright?"

"Yes, after you clear the scene take Prentiss and Reid and meet us back in the conference room. We have got to find this guy before his next bomb goes off".

"What do we do now?" Reid asked as JJ, Morgan and Hotch walked into the conference room. Rossi and Prentiss were already sitting down. It was clear to anyone

* * *

"What do we do now?" Reid asked as JJ, Morgan and Hotch walked into the conference room. Rossi and Prentiss were already sitting down. It was clear to anyone who took one glance into the room that the six profilers were tired, worried, stressed and frustrated.

"I honestly do not know," Hotch said quietly. "We have had press conferences, posted Zander's picture all over town, dug through his entire life, and we still have no idea where he is hiding or how he is getting materials to make the bombs. If he even is the one making them. We need a miracle".

"Allow me to deliver," said an enthusiastic looking Garcia, half walking, half running over to the round table. She placed a file in front of Morgan.

"What am I looking at Baby girl?"

"Peter Sanchez. While you all have been off playing superhero I was looking further into our guy. Carson Zander attended James Howard Academy, a private school in Trenton, for one year before his father died. His roommate was Peter Sanchez. Three years ago, Petey moved to Quantico, and owns his own body shop". Hotch looked over Morgan's shoulder at the file and nodded.

"Private, secluded and he would have all the things needed to make a bomb. Good work Garcia. Let's go".


	11. A Turn for the Worst?

**A/N:**  
**I`m so so sorry it took me ages to update! I`m awful, I know but it`s not completely my fault, only mostly. My computer is plotting against me. Unfortunately, I again will not have Internet access this weekend but I`m striving to update on Monday. Anyway, I`ll stop boring you and get on with the story. Shout outs to criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak and Kimd33 for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence was thick as the FBI agents rode to the address from the file Garcia had given them. There was only five of them, so they were able to fit in one SUV, Hotch driving. Everyone was mentally beating themselves up for not finding a lead sooner, before Carson Zander blew up two parks, only barely not killing anyone. After what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, Hotch spoke.

"So, assuming Peter Sanchez knew what Zander was doing, hard not to considering we posted his picture all over the news, why did he help him?"

"Revenge," Reid stated flatly. No one else had had enough time to look through the man`s file thoroughly, but having the ability to read 20,000 words per minute, he had had plenty. Morgan and Rossi looked at him questioningly and the genius took that as his queue to continue. "On law enforcement. Last year Peter`s younger sister was held hostage during a convenient store robbery, along with four other people. Police ended up having a shoot out with the hostage taker, and Dana Sanchez, 23, was killed in the crossfire. He wants revenge for his sister`s death, and this is his big chance.

"Which means he likely has a gun and won`t hesitate to use it on us," Morgan added slowly, glancing up at Hotch from the back seat. The Unit Chief nodded in agreement.

"When we get there, Prentiss and I will take the front door. You three go around back and **don`t** split up".

* * *

"Peter Sanchez, FBI, open up!" Hotch shouted. He started to knock on the door, but it swung open as soon as he touched it. Hotch put his finger to his lips and motioned for the two agents to go straight through the living room, towards what appeared to be a kitchen. It was a mess. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, magnets and pictures, most likely from the fridge, littered the ground. A potted plant was smashed by the doorway and a chair was sideways no the ground next to the table. There was a trail of thick red liquid starting at the stove, and leading into a room with a closed door.

_Blood _mouthed Prentiss. She slowly opened the door, holding her gun out in front of her. It was a small bathroom, and there was a body in the tub.

"Carson Zander," Hotch said, checking his pulse. "He's gone".

"Then where is Sanchez?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Reid, Rossi and Morgan were quickly making their way around the right side of the house. Suddenly, Morgan stopped dead in his tracks, causing Reid to run into him.

"Morgan, what..." His complaint trailed off and his eyes widened. Peter Sanchez was standing in front of them, a gun aimed at Morgan`s head. Blood coated his hands, but it was clearly not is own. He was grinning and his eyes looked dark, almost black.

"Agents, I suggest you put down your weapons, slowly. Unless, you rather I shoot him now".

Frowning, they obeyed. There was no way one of the profilers could shoot Sanchez without him killing Morgan first. They were stuck.

"Peter you don`t..." Morgan tried but the man cut him off, shouting.

**"Yes I do! You killed her! All of you! She deserves justice!"**

"We didn`t shoot Dana," Reid said sharply. A little too sharply, given the situation. Peter`s eyes flared and he turned the gun on him, making Reid gulp and Morgan scowl.

**"Don`t you dare speak her name! You did kill her! All of you! And you`re going to pay!"**

* * *

Inside, Hotch and Prentiss cleared the rest of the house before calling the M.E. to examine Carson Zander`s body. CSU was coming too.

"We need to update the others," Hotch said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "And issue a BOLO on Peter Sanchez. He is probably long gone. His vehicle wasn`t out front".

Prentiss nodded and opened her mouth to respond but a sound from outside stopped her. A loud sound. A sound that made her blood run cold.

A gunshot.

* * *

**A/N #2:**  
**Oooh, cliffy! It was too good to resist and this was getting kind of long anyway. Review pretty please!**


	12. Still Not Over

**A/N:**

**I know this is short, but my sister just got here from Philly yesterday, have to help her move in, and I am babysitting in like an hour so I want to post what I have.**

* * *

Peter Sanchez fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. Morgan and Reid looked bewildered while Rossi was half smirking from behind Sanchez.

"I thought you were behind us".

"He didn't see me so I ran around the other way. You guys okay?"

"We're fine," Morgan said looking down. "But he needs an ambulance". Prentiss and Hotch came running over.

"Are you... who shot Sanchez?" Hotch asked, noticing the man on the ground and Reid calling 911.

"Rossi," Morgan said back. "Did you guys find anything inside?" Prentiss nodded.

"Carson Zander is dead, my guess, murdered by our buddy with the gun".

* * *

After the scene was processed and the Medical Examiner had taken Carson Zander's body for autopsy, Morgan and Hotch went to the hospital to interview Peter Sanchez, who was finally out of surgery and conscious.

"Why did you help him?" Hotch asked. The two had decided that he would lead the interrogations and Morgan would study Peter Sanchez's reactions, decide whether or not he was lying.

"He told me he we were going to target the FBI. He lied".

"Is that why you killed him?"

"No". Hotch waited for the murderer to elaborate, but it seemed he didn't want to.

"Then why did you kill him? Did he intimidate you?"

"No! He threatened me, when he found out I had buried more than one bomb But I wasn't scared, just pissed".

"So that was you?" The profilers were genuinely surprised. It had fit Zander's profile to try and mess with them, challenge them. Then again though, it fit this guy more. He just wanted to hurt people who worked in law enforcement. It didn't matter who, how, or how many other people died in the process. Revenge was a poison.

"I was just beating him to it." He paused for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to say something. "Plus I couldn't have him telling you where she is".

"She?" Morgan inquired, suddenly alarmed. "Who are you talking about?" Peter smiled cynically.

"You don't know?" he sneered. "Your bureau is missing an agent. Not from your team of course. You all were being too hyper-vigilant, but she wasn't hard to snag".

"Who did you take?" Hotch asked sternly. To most he appeared completely calm, but Morgan could hear the urgency in his voice. They thought it was finally over. Zander dead, Sanchez in custody, more than enough evidence to make the charges stick, even without his confession. It was all over. Peter spoke again, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Agent Danielle Emerson. You will never find her. Unless, of course, you let me go".

* * *

**A/N #2:**

**Just had to add that in there, the story couldn't end too soon. For those of you who may be confused, Agent Emerson is my own character that I just made up 2 minutes ago, but if you could be worried about her to bring up the angst that would be great, thanks. Please review!**


	13. Plotting

****

A/N:

I'm not going to even bother apologizing for not updating for days, because my only excuse is that there is far too little time in the world...

* * *

"Garcia, can you look up a name for me? Danielle Emerson?"

_"Anything for you, my love"._

Morgan could hear rapid typing over the speaker phone.

_"Danielle Emerson, age thirty-six, joined the FBI last year after being a cop for nine years"._

"Any connection to the case?"

_"Umm, yes, oh dear. Danielle Emerson was one of the police officers on the raid that killed Dana Sanchez. She left the force three months later. What's going on?"_

"Hotch and I finished interviewing Peter Sanchez. He claims to have kidnapped Agent Emerson. What unit does she work for?"

_"Ah, two floors below us. Homicide"._

"Thanks Garcia, you're the best!"

_"Yes, tell me something I don't know"._

* * *

"Okay," Prentiss said exasperated. The BAU team had been in the conference room, combing every aspect of Peter Sanchez's life, trying to found out where he would hide someone, for nearly forty minutes. They had figured a time slot of when Danielle Emerson was abducted, and Garcia discovered security footage of a masked man taking her at gunpoint. They knew the who, what, when, why and how, but were still clueless on the where. "Sanchez kidnapped Agent Emerson for revenge. But why wouldn't he just kill her?" Hotch's phone rang and he left the room to answer it.

"Leverage," Morgan replied. "He doesn't want to go to jail for this. He wouldn't be able to complete his mission".

"He said himself, that if we let him go, he'll bring us to her," Reid said in agreement. "As soon as he shows us, though, we'd just arrest him again. He has to have some plan".

"Well, apparently he does," Hotch muttered, walking back into the room. "His lawyer just called. Sanchez agreed to give us Emerson's location. The catch though, is that he be driven there, alone, with two agents from this team. He asked for the one who shot him and the guy in charge".

"We aren't going to actually let him go somewhere, alone with you and Rossi, are we?" JJ demanded. "He could escape custody, or worse..." Hotch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have to. Danielle Emerson has been missing for almost fifteen hours. We don't know the conditions of where she is being kept, for all we know, she could die any minute. Rossi and I will take one of the SUV's, pick up Sanchez, and drive wherever he tells us to go. The tech guys have already hidden a tracker inside, and Garcia will be monitoring us every step of the way. As soon as we can get Agent Emerson to safety, we'll call in back up to take Sanchez back to jail.

"He has to be plotting something else, why would he just give up the only thing he has over us, for no reason at all?" Morgan broke in.

"Well, that's a chance we'll have to take".

* * *

****

A/N:

**I am going to TRY to update this tomorrow, no promises but I'll do my best. Please let me know if you still like this or if I'm boring you, cuz I'm not sure. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Trapped

**A/N:**

**Took forever and ever to update, I know, I'm sorry. I have been working on this chapter for a few days but I haven't had much time. School started up again, unfortunately, so I probably will be able to update even less often, but I'm doing my best. Homework is a pain and my bus takes forever to get to the school so I get home later than any other school in the district. Not sure if cell phone jammers mess with GPS frequencies, but bare with me. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested.**

* * *

An hour later, Hotch Rossi and Peter Sanchez were in a Bureau issued SUV, driving away from the prison. Hotch stopped the car and turned around in the driver's seat, towards the murderer.

"Alright, you got what you wanted. Now where are we going?" Sanchez smirked. If it weren't for the fact that he was handcuffed securely, the smile might have intimidated even the agents.

"Nice try agent Hotchner, just drive. I'll let you know when to turn".

* * *

"Uh oh, this isn't good," groaned Garcia. Her and Morgan were in her lair, watching the tracking data of the SUV.

"What happened?"

"The signal faded!" she exclaimed horrified, staring at the snow now appearing on her screen. "_Someone _just turned on a cell phone jammer, itmessed up the frequency so we don't know where they are, and we can't call Hotch and Rossi for the same reason".

"Can't you hack it or override it or something? We have to get them out of there!" She frowned and shook her head.

"Nothing I can do, we'll just have to hope for the best".

* * *

"Take a left".

"We've been driving around for over three hours," Rossi growled, glaring at the man behind him.

"Relax, jeez, we're almost there anyway. About two miles from here".

"This isn't a game, you know! Hotch glared at Sanchez. "Do you think this is what your sister would want? Do you think this is how she would see justice? You killed someone, you kidnapped a woman, and FBI agent!" Peter stayed silent and Hotch continued in a bit gentler tone. "Why would you think that yours sister would want this?"

"I don't care what you think. It isn't what she would want, you don't know what she would want. It is what she deserves," he mumbled. It might of just been the glare of the sun, but Rossi could've swore he saw remorse in the man's eyes, just for a second. Then they turned back to hatred, full of determination, as if he was remembering something he had to do. "Stop here".

"Here?" the two agents asked in unison. "There's nothing here," Rossi continued, staring at the open field though the windshield. There was tall yellow grass growing and a few rabbits scampered by. All signs of civilization had faded a few miles back. Sanchez just nodded.

"Nothing that you can _see_". He opened the car door with his elbow and started walking to a dirt patch in the middle of the empty field. The profilers trailed behind him, feeping a close watch on his movements. Peter didn't appear to notice. He started brushing away the dirt, revealing a wooden trap door with a lock. It looked as if it hasn't been touched in years.

"What's the combination?"

"1, 37, 13". Rossi took the lock of and opened the door. They saw a ladder leading down to darkness. "It's a storm cellar. There used to be a house over there about seventy five years ago. Your beloved agent is tied and gagged in the back corner. I'd hurry if I were you, she hasn't had food or water, or been in a very comfortable position since you arrested me two days ago". Hotch and Rossi shared a worried look, then bounded down the ladder, one after another. When they were both down, they looked up, just in time to see the door close, and hear the lock clicking in place.


	15. In the Wind

**A/N:**

**Yes, I am aware that it has taken me literally AGES to update, and I would completely understand if you would like to pelt me with rotten tomatoes. I am having serious writer's block with this story, again, but I will not give up on it. Please be patient with me, and enjoy the next chapter! Not sure whether any of the technical mumbo jumbo is true or not, but let's just all play along, shall we? Reid's facts on the history of cell phone jammers **_**is **_**correct, according the website I read it on anyway. Also, I have a Beta now, so thank you to **_**HowCouldThisHappenToMe**_**!**

* * *

"Great, we knew he had something up his sleeve!" shouted Rossi, angry more at the situation than Hotch. "Hotch?" He was kneeling about fifteen feet from the ladder.

"It's Agent Emerson, dead." He sighed and reached for his cell phone. "Still no service, but there probably won't be since we're underground. Now what are we going to do? We have no way of contacting the team and we are stuck in a cellar in the middle of nowhere, while a murderer escapes!" Hotch wasn't sure what he was angrier about; the fact that Sanchez had killed an innocent woman, or that he was currently in the wind.

"Well," Rossi started, trying to ease the mood. Aaron Hotchner didn't get angry-or at least express anger often, but when he did, it wasn't pretty. "The team was following our signal, so they will know where we are?"

"Hopefully, but how will they know when we got out of the car"?

* * *

Garcia, meanwhile, was still trying to get the signal on the car back.

"Ah ha!"

"How'd you get it back, Babygirl?"

"I was able to remotely hack the GPS in Rossi and Hotch's cell phones. It took a lot longer because of the jammer and it was very difficult, but I am a very perseverant person. Hmm-that's weird".

"What is?"

"Not only have they been in the same position for over twenty minutes, but they are underground". Morgan jumped up and started toward the door.

"Garcia where are they?" he asked anxiously. He could only think of two reasons for this scenario. Reason one, they were hurt, and reason two, Sanchez escaped. Morgan didn't like either option.

"A couple hours from here, I'll send the coordinates to your PDA."

* * *

Hotch and Rossi had been sitting in silence for nearly half an hour. They were trapped underground, had no idea of when they were going to be found, had just found a dead FBI agent, and a murderer was getting away free. Their spirits weren't too high. The two agents were sitting against the wall, on either side of the metal ladder.

"How do you think Sanchez found this place? I mean, it's not like he has any connections in Virginia," asked the older man. He had seen countless killers and had solved hundreds of cases in his career as a profiler, but this was one of the hardest. The BAU had finally found the man they were looking for, after a long search, and they had found another Unsub at the same time. And since when did criminals become so good at escaping custody?

"That we know of. It took us a while to discover Zander's connection to Sanchez". Dave thought that over. Hotch was right, which also meant they had no clue where he was going next.

"Do you think he truly believes he's doing the right thing?"

"No. I think he believes he's doing the right thing for his sister, but he knows this is wrong. You'd have to either be psychotic, or in a deep delusion to think differently, and neither of those apply to him".

"Well, that could be a good thing or a bad thing, then. It might mean that he will come to his senses and stop. But the profile also says he's persistent in getting what he sees as justice for his sister. I just hope we can catch him by then".

* * *

As their two oldest team members went back to their own thoughts. Morgan, Prentiss and Reid were in a car, driving, to the location Garcia had given them. JJ had insisted on coming along too, but Prentiss had convinced her that Garcia needed to be with someone right now.

"Their phones are still going straight to voicemail," Reid said in a disappointed tone, putting his own back in his pocket. "What do you think happened?"

"Garcia told me that someone turned the jammer on shortly after they left the prison".

"That someone being Sanchez, of course," Prentiss said.

"Not necessarily. There are certain cell phone jamming devices that are like a bug with wireless communication to a remote. Someone else could have planted the device and then turned on the frequency from anywhere. Cell phone jammers work by sending out radio waves along the same frequencies that cellular phones use. This causes enough interference with the communication between cell phones and towers to render the phones unusable. Older jammers sometimes were limited to working on phones using only analog or older digital mobile phone standards. When Doctor Martin Cooper first invented-"

"REID! Kid, we get it," Morgan half-shouted, exasperated. "And we're here".

* * *

**A/N #2:**

**Please review! :)**


	16. Revenge

**A/N:**

**Well, I didn't take AS long as last time, but it was still forever, so sorry! Writer's block seems to only bother me when people are reading my story. None the less, I hope you like the next installment. Special shout-outs to **_**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak, Kimd33 and crazyobsession101 **_**for reviewing and a HUMONGOUS thanks to my Beta, **_**HowCouldThisHappenToMe!

* * *

**_

The three agents stared across the empty area before them, searching for any sign of their lost colleagues. The grass was almost knee high and dead in most parts. It was like civilization had abandoned the field, and nature had completely consumed it. It would be almost impossible to find the trap door leading to their discouraged friends, unless they knew it was there. Time was ticking and if Peter Sanchez had escaped, they were running out of time.

* * *

Peter Sanchez examined the entrance to the FBI building, thinking about how simple it would be to get in. It had been almost too easy. Jancey had taken care of all the technical stuff, and all Peter had to do was wait for agents Morgan, Reid and Prentiss to leave their remaining team members alone. They had been gone for some time. When Peter was sure they weren't coming back, he stepped out of the car and walked through the doors.

"I have a meeting with Agent Jancey, he's expecting me." The secretary at the desk studied Peter's face, as if she was trying to recall something. Her expression quickly changed to friendly and she answered.

"Yes sir. Please just sign the visitors log and you can head right up." Once he was in the elevator, Peter knew he was in the clear. The secretary didn't recognize him. _I guess those Feds didn't broadcast my picture as much as I figured,_ he thought smiling. Peter pressed the button for the twenty-third floor. Jancey would be waiting for him, outside the tech lady's office. Apparently, both she and the blond liaison were in there, waiting for the other agents to return with Rossi and Hotchner. Both women in the same place.

Convenient.

* * *

Aaron and Dave were getting agitated. The cellar was cold, dirty, and sealed. They'd explored all their options (which weren't many) and decided that brainstorming in silence was the most productive thing to do. Rossi had thought that there would be an axe, or other tool in the basement that they could use to chop through the wooden cellar door, but the underground prison was empty. Hotch suddenly had an idea and looked up to see if there was a lit light bulb floating over him. There wasn't, but the plan was still worth a try.

"Dave, you tried climbing to the top of the ladder, right? To see if you could get a signal?"

"Yea. It was sketchy; wouldn't stay long enough to make a phone call."

"But long enough to send a text message?" It was a rhetorical question. The Unit Chief was already half way up the ladder, flipping open his cell in one hand. "What should we say?"

"How about, 'Sanchez escaped. Do you know where we are?'"

* * *

Morgan had been digging under rocks and searching through bushes for twenty minutes with no luck. Reid and Prentiss were just as fortunate. It was a big area to search, at least 3,000 square feet. He was about to ask his teammates if they had any thoughts for a better rescue plan when his pocket buzzed. He flipped it open and peered at the screen in disbelief.

"Reid! Prentiss! Come here!" They sprinted over to Morgan, Reid stumbling on a root.

"Did you find anything?" Emily asked longing. She was never great at Hide and Go Seek, or any other game of the sort, and was hoping to find Hotch and Rossi soon. The fact that they were last seen with a revenge-based murderer, and were now nowhere to be found, did not sit well with her. Agent Emerson was on her mind too. Was she even still alive? Sanchez hadn't kept his word on anything else.

"Hotch just sent me a text, take a look. Last time I talked to Garcia they were still out of cell range but maybe they have enough reception now to at least send text messages."

* * *

Aaron's phone beeped, alerting him of Morgan's response. If the situation weren't so dire he would have grinned.

"He said that they're here, but can't find where we are. Can you think of any landmarks or anything specific about where the trap door was?"

"Nothing except... Aaron your tie."

"What about it?"

"Where is it?" He didn't wait for a response. "It got caught on that tree branch right before we scrambled down here. If it's not around your neck, which judging by the fact that you haven't stopped me, it isn't, then I'll bet it's stuck on that tree."

* * *

"A tie?"

"Well Reid, at this point I'll take anything. There are only a few trees in this whole space, we're looking for a blue tie snagged on a tree branch."

"Morgan? That would be right behind you".

* * *

**A/N #2:**

**Not the place I really wanted to end, but I don't really have any more time to write today. Please review! School and homework is keeping me pretty busy but I am writing as much as I can. Expect an update from this pretty soon, because I have some things in mind already for next chapter.**


	17. Hostages

**A/N:**

**Jeez, has it really been that long? SORRY! I desperately wanted to update last week but my teachers decided to plot against me and give me an extremely large amount of homework, weekend include. If you don't hate me for making you wait 13 days, please review!**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Prentiss asked as her two superiors climbed up a rickety looking ladder. Reid had been able to pick the lock on the cellar door, luckily.

"Yes, we're fine," Hotch answered "But Sanchez killed Agent Emerson, it appears awhile ago. I'll call CSU out here, but in the mean time we need to get back to Quantico and find Sanchez. This time he is staying in jail." Morgan handed the keys to Hotch as the five agents started their walk back.

"I'll call Garcia and tell her to put a BOLO on the car."

* * *

Penelope was staring at her cell phone, mentally demanding it to ring. Her and JJ still had not heard back from the rest of the team, and the eccentric tech analyst was getting impatient. Worry for her friends clouded her mind, and there was still a murderous, revenge seeking wacko on the loose. Garcia didn't understand why the unsubs always had to be so smart. She was just glad that the BAU, in the end, was always smarter.

"Pen?"

"Hmm?" JJ pointed to her phone, which Garcia had just noticed was playing Morgan's ring tone. She grabbed it up excitedly.

"Did you find them?" Relived at Morgan's assurances that Hotch and Rossi were both unharmed, she let herself smile. Despite the fact that she was a very happy and upbeat person, she couldn't remember smiling since Carson Zander had popped into their lives, for the second time. "BOLO? no problem. Was Agent Emerson there...oh." She frowned again, causing JJ to look at her urgently. "Okay, see you when you get here." Garcia hung up the phone and relayed the conversation to her colleague.

"Morgan said both Rossi and Hotch are fine, but Emerson was dead when Sanchez brought them there. He said to put a BOLO on the car in case he still has it..." A cold voice interrupted her causing both woman to dart their heads around, looking at the door. They recognized him instantly.

"That won't be necessary, I am right here. And the car I took from your pals is in the FBI parking lot, I am sure they will see it when they arrive."

"How did you get in here?" Garcia was stunned and scared, but mostly pissed. "The best team of crime stoppers in the world are going to be back in this building soon, so if you think you can pull anything you are mistaken." The man just laughed.

"Agent Hotchner and Rossi got out of the whole I left them in, did they? Well I'm not afraid of your team, I already tricked them once. Besides, the drive from where I left them is pretty lengthy. They won't be here for some time. And to answer your first question, Agent Jancey gave me a hand. You probably don't know him, I believe he works on another floor. It's amazing really, what people will do for money. Even Feds."

"What do you want?" JJ was surprised at how fierce her voice sounded. It certainly did not match how afraid she was. Once in a while one of her teammates would end up in a highly dangerous situation, it was part of their job. With this case, however, it seemed to be one right after another. She was tired of it.

"I am going to give your friends a call, let them rethink their whole plan on sending me to jail."

* * *

"Hotch."

_"Agent Hotchner, how are you?"_

"Sanchez," he growled in response.

_"I would suggest pushing down on that pedal a little harder. I seem to have two of you subordinates as hostages, and I would like your team to be here for my demands."_

* * *

**A/N #2:**

**I know this wasn't very long, especially for how long it took for me to get it done, but I promise it won't take nearly as long for the next update. I really am trying :)**


	18. Leverage

It isn't often that Aaron Hotchner feels like shooting someone out of spite. There had been many unsubs, especially ones who harmed children or his team members, that he thought deserved a good roughing up, but when Sanchez called to antagonize the fact that he was holding Garcia and JJ at gun point, he experienced a new level of anger. Hotch also isn't one to express his emotions, so when he dropped his cell phone, clenched his hands tighter around the steering wheel, and ran a red light, the other agents new something was up.

"What's wrong?" Prentiss questioned in a concerned tone. The BAU team spent enough time together that they could read each other like a book fi needed, and Emily could clearly see that her boss was worried. "What's the rush all a sudden?"

"We need to get back to the office, there's a hostage situation."

"Who's the hostage taker? Morgan asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew. An annoyed look from the Unit Chief confirmed his suspicions. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Who are the hostages?" Rossi's hostage negotiator training suddenly kicked in in full gear. Maybe if there were civilians involved, Dave could talk Sanchez into giving himself up. According to the profile, he only had it out for law enforcement. He was so busy reeling through the possible outcomes that he almost didn't notice that more than sixty seconds had passed and Hotch still hadn't answered. "Aaron?" Hotch sighed deeply and wished that he could be giving his friends good news. But nothing was good about this situation, and it had been nothing but bad news since Carson Zander popped up on QPD's radar.

"JJ and Garcia."

* * *

"Demands?" Garcia was getting antsy. If it were Morgan, or Reid, or someone else in the team being held hostage by a screwy unsub like Peter Sanchez, then she'd probably be pulling her hair out with worry right now. But she was the one in danger. She could physically see that despite being terrified, JJ was fine and neither of them were injured. Yet. "What could you possibly want? You were free, and you came back just to be a jerk to us." Penelope figured she must have said something wrong because Sanchez whipped his body around, no longer watching the door, and glared at his two captives.

"I didn't come back to 'be a jerk'" he boomed, shaking the gun in the womans' faces. "My baby sister died because of you! People like you! And no one ever paid for it! Dana deserves justice!" Garcia could feel JJ shaking, squeezing her hand tighter, so she was surprised when the blonde spoke up.

"Do you think this is what Dana would have wanted? For you to kill people and hurt people in her memory? Do you think your little sister would've wanted that? For you to ruin your life like this?" Penelope could've swore she heard the man mutter a soft "no", but she couldn't be sure.

* * *

"What?" Reid inquired, more out of disbelief than lack of hearing the names. Morgan reacted a lot less subtly.

"Are you SERIOUS Hotch? Babygirl, and JJ? I am going to wring this guy's neck! I bet this whole thing was just a complex trap to lure us away from the rest of our team. How did he even get inti the building? Especially with a gun? It's the FBI building! It's supposed to have security for these sort of things! Hotch, man, we need to get there now." Derek was getting pretty sick of all the fastballs being thrown at the BAU. Just when he thought they were going to get cut a break, something else happened.

"I know Morgan," Hotch answered, his composure relaxing a little. He didn't drive well when he was tense and every one of the agents needed to arrive in one piece. "I am going as fast as I can, without crashing. We need to make a plan." All eyes turned to Reid. He had opened up Sanchez's file the moment the hostage situation was brought up, and appeared to be zoned out. Emily recognized the look on the kid's face. It was his 'I have an idea' expression.

"You got something Reid?" He nodded slowly.

"I think there is something we can use as leverage against Sanchez."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Not the best place to end I guess, but I already have a whole bunch of stuff in my head for next chapter and I unfortunately don't have enough time to write it out right now. I must tend to that pesky homework I was supposed to be doing for the past hour. Forgive me if any of this seems a bit OOC, I'm doing my best. I'm planning on updating this week, at least one chapter, maybe two if I'm not busy. Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, in case anyone was wondering QPD stands for Quantico Police Department. I'm assuming that's the right name, but if anyone knows I'm wrong please let me know! :)**


	19. Second Thoughts

**A/N:**

****

I'm not sure how many more chapters this will be, it's already a lot more than I expected. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but as long as you still like this I guess it's good :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

* * *

"We're listening," Reid fanned the file out for the others to see.

"Sanchez has a cousin. Apparently they haven't seen each other in years, but they were close as kids. You'll never guess where he works." The doctor pointed at words in small print, something that you might overlook when scanning the file.

"Joseph Namson," Morgan read aloud. "FBI agent with Organized Crime. Stationed at FBI Headquarters, Quantico. You're kidding.

"Do you think Namson can help? You said they haven't see each other in a while, and Sanchez hates any law enforcement right now." Prentiss asked, addressing the whole team but looking at Hotch.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Peter Sanchez paced around the small office, unsure of what to do. he had only planned up to this point. Peter knew this was the right thing do do-it had to be. He glanced back sadly at his hostages, sighing silently. The younger one, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, almost looked like Dana. Peter didn't want to hurt them, but he couldn't think of any other way. The man closed his eyes and ran through the plane again in his head. it would work, definitely, but Peter was starting to have second thoughts... _No!_ he told himself. This is what Dana deserved. If those stupid police officers hadn't shot-murdered Dana, then it wouldn't have to be this way. But there was no turning back now. Sanchez aimed the gun back at Garcia and JJ, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Stand up." They complied.

* * *

The FBI issued SVU sped into the parking lot, stopping abruptly in front of the doors. People were swarming all around, like honey bees who's nest had just been attacked. The profilers assumed that all the floors of the building had been cleared, and Strauss was lurking somewhere, ready to bite their heads of for letting Sanchez escape.

"Hotchner," growled Erin growled, appearing as if on queue. "How did this mad man get out of your custody again? With your vehicle?" Hotch had to bite his lip to keep from snapping at his superior. He was stressed enough at the moment without having to worry about the devil's criticism.

"With all due respect, Ma'm, my team and I need to focus on resolving this situation. Not discussing what caused it." Strauss sneered.

"Of course. There is a phone set up in the lobby, waiting for your call to Sanchez. We still have security tape going in your tech's office, both hostages are unharmed." The BAU cringed at how she could coldly refer to JJ and Garcia as simply 'the hostages'. Having a more urgent matter to deal with than Strauss's arrogance, the four agents followed Hotch through the familiar FBI doors.

"Dave, I think you should talk to him. You have the most experience with hostage negotiations." Rossi nodded and picked up the line to dial, but before he could press any buttons, the phone rang. Rossi shot Hotch a quizzical look, but Aaron shrugged, indicating he didn't know who could be calling.

"Put it on speaker."

"This is Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, may I ask who this is?"

_"You know who I am,"_ replied a chilling voice.

"Peter Sanchez."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, writing mean Strauss his fun. I should include her more often. I'm gone for the weekend but I'll update again on Monday, hopefully a longer chapter.**


	20. Over

**A/N: I'm not really sure if there is an actual phone in the FBI reserved for hostage situations but...let's just pretend? k? As to the hostage negotiation tactics, I did do some research so they are pretty accurate. Also, I'm not sure if Garcia's technical title is 'agent' but it's just Fanfiction, so...**

* * *

_"I guess you're probably wondering how I was able to call you. I had your computer friend look up the number of the FBI's Situation Response phone."_

"I am glad you were able to make contact with us Mr. Sanchez. May I call you Peter?"

_"I'm not doing this to be your friend,"_ the hostage taker snapped.

"I know that," the agent responded calmly. "But if we are going to be discussing things, we might as well be on a first name basis. You can call me Dave."

_"Alright…Dave."_ Rossi frowned slightly. He definitely did not want to be buddy-buddy with a murderer, especially a murderer who was holding his team members hostage, but if Garcia and JJ were to get out alive, the negotiator had to form some sort of relationship with Sanchez. It wasn't the easiest method, but it worked.

"I hope this communication means that you are willing to negotiate with us. Anything you need; money, transportation, I can get it for you. But I need to know that agents Jareau and Garcia are okay." Sanchez snorted.

_"I'm not stupid, you're not going to let me get out of here. I killed an agent."_

"You may have killed an agent," Rossi stated, choosing his words carefully, "But the Bureau will do anything necessary to save the lives of two more people. They have families, friends, that will be hurt if you hurt them. You want to get out of there alive, and I want my agents out alive. We can help each other" The agent paused, letting Sanchez think before speaking again. "But I need to know that everyone is okay." The line was silent for a moment, long enough for Rossi to think he had rushed the man too much, but a shaken voice interrupted his thoughts.

_"Rossi?"_ The tension in the room lifted greatly at the sound of JJ's voice. All of the profilers wanted to start talking at once, reassuring the liaison that everything was going to be fine, but no one could take the chance of Sanchez overhearing. As far as he knew, Rossi was the only one listening to the conversation.

"JJ, are you and Garcia hurt?"

_"No, no, we're good. Just…scared."_ She mumbled the last part, as if she was embarrassed to admit fear, but felt the need to say it anyway.

_"There. You know your friends are uninjured. Now we need to talk about the important things, Dave." _Rossi swallowed his sarcastic remark, and said instead,

"Of course. Whatever you want, you got it."

"I want the one that killed her. The man who pulled the trigger. I want you to bring him here!" Dave groaned silently. Usually you can manipulate the suspect into asking for something easy, something that can be given to him. Not always.

"I can't do that Peter."

_"What **can **you do?"_

"I can talk to you about Joseph Namson." Sanchez was livid, yelling so loud that Rossi had to hold the phone away form his face.

_"This conversation is **OVER**!"_

_Click._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the glitch when I posted this yesterday, FF has been giving me problems :(**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was going to add this chapter on moday, but then I got grounded and couldn't go on the computer, so...anyway. Hope you like!**

* * *

Sanchez had resorted back to pacing around the cramped space, and it was making Penelope nervous. She had heard him talking to someone, presumably Rossi from the half of the conversation she had heard, and it had ended in shouting. Not a good sign. The man kept moving the gun back in forth between his two hands, muttering softly to himself. He appeared to be so deep in thought, Garcia thought that she and JJ could just walk out of her office an Sanchez wouldn't even notice. The possible consequences of that if he did notice, however, much outweighed the benefits. Garcia was not going to take that risk.

The Technical Analyst temorarily shifted her gaze to JJ, who had been completly silent since her outburst at Sanchez.

"Jayje, you okay?" The blonde gave her a strange look, and Garcia nearly laughed at how obsurd the qestion was. "I mean, as okay as yu can be right now."

"I'm, fine, it's just…"

"What is it?"

"Henry. If something happens to us, what about him? He has Will, but I don't want him to have to grow up without a mother," her eyes were growing damp, and Penelope could tell she was having a hard time keeping it together. Garcia wasn't much better, but she was used to looking at all the horrible pictures, video feed, and holding her emotions in until she got home.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. The team would never let that happen! They're each twice as smart as that guy over there. You know Bossman probably already as a plan, aand if anyone can talk down a hostage taker, it's Rossi." JJ smiled slightly, her face showing relief.

"You're right. I just hope they can solve this soon."

* * *

"So, now what?" Morgan asked, directing the question at Rossi, but Hotch answered.

"We have to wait until he calms down to call him back. Talking to Sanchez while he's this worked up is a very bad idea. And I'd like to talk to Joseph Namson, find out why it's such a touchy subject."

* * *

Hotch and Prentiss knocked loudly on Joseph Namson's door. Since he had the day off, and the media hadn't gotten a hold of the story, he most likely wasn't even aware of the situation. Reid, Rossi and Morgan were staying at the FBI building, waiting to call Peter Sanchez back. A tall blonde man opened the door, looking suspiciously at the profilers' weapons. Hotch pulled his badge out to show.

"Agent Namson, I'm agent Hotchner, and this is agent Prentiss. We're from the BAU, can we talk to you?"

"Yeah, come in." Once the three were inside, Namson ushered Hotch and Prentiss over to a couch, presumably in his living room and sat down across from it. "What can i help you with?"

"have you heard about the hostage situation at the Bureau?"

"Yes, a member of my team called me." Hotch and Emily exchanged a glance, and the Unit Cheif nodded to her.

"Do you know who the hostage taker is?" Namson sighed, more upset than annoyed.

"My cousin."

* * *

A/N: Kinda an abrupt ending, and I was going to make this much longer, but I didn't have much time to type so I am making the end the beginning of my next chapter. Hopefully I can update this weekend.


	22. FIN

****

A/N: At last! The final chapter! Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers who stuck with me for the 22 chapters (has it really been that many?) and who put up with my pitifully short and scarce updates! This story is more than three times as long as I expected it to be one I started "Into the Darkness" back in June, and I'm a little sad to mark it as complete. Now, without further ado, chapter 22!

* * *

Neither profiler knew what to say. It wasn't just an everyday occurrence to talk to another agent, blood related to an UnSub who despised law enforcement so much. Namson seemed to sense their uneasiness, and went on explaining.

"I haven't talked to him in ages, and I didn't even know he was your case until today. I heard about Dana and his mother, of course, but I didn't think he would react like this."

"What happened that you two stopped talking?" Prentiss inquired slowly, doubting she would get a complete answer. The diplomat's daughter had never had any siblings or close cousins growing up, so she didn't understand the bond, but she figured something seriously bad must have occurred to break up a friendship like that. She was taken aback when Joseph laughed, bitterly.

"It was kid stuff, fight over a girl. I don't even remember her name now. Still can't believe we ruined our relationship over something so stupid." Hotch was grateful it wasn't about something worse. He had a plan, he had discussed with Emily on the car ride over, and it wouldn't work if the cousins truly hated each other.

"Agent Namson, there is something you can help us with, if you are willing to."

"If it will stop Peter from hurting your agents, anything."

* * *

"You sure you're ready for this?" Hotch handed Namson a plain Kevlar vest, one without FBI stenciled on it. Sanchez was of course aware that his cousin was an agent, but there was no need to remind him.

"Yes, definitely." Rossi handed him a small electronic device, pointing at his ear as he talked.

"You'll be able to hear your voices through that, and vise versa. Good luck." Joseph velcroed the last strap on his bullet proof vest, giving the group of profilers a quick nod before walking up the stairs to floor number 23.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door, causing all three of the room's occupants to look at it, two of them anxiously, and the third frustrated. Sanchez put the gun back in his right hand, and walked over to it.

"Who is it?"

"Joey." Sanchez froze, his face playing out every emotional possible, from surprise, anger, sadness, and maybe traces of relief, if you looked hard enough. He put his left hand on the door knob, but didn't make a move to open it.

"What are you doing here?" On the other side, Agent Namson was biting his lip nervously. The BAU had explained to him what words to say, and how to say them, but whether the incident that triggered their fight was important or not, he didn't know his cousin anymore. The kid he used to know would never hurt innocent people like Peter had. Namson didn't really understand profiling, or how it could be used to predict what Peter would do, but there wasn't anything else he could do right now.

"I wanted to...talk." Peter opened the door, just slightly enough so he could see Namson's face. Garcia and JJ were still sitting the corner, watching the exchange with interest. They had no idea who 'Joey' was, or how what plan the team had come up with, but is was clear that whoever this guy was, he was already calming down Sanchez.

"Talk about what?"

"You know what. The fight. We were fifteen, and it was stupid, and shouldn't have destroyed our friendship." Peter opened the door all the way, staring at his cousin. "I should have been there for you, when it happened, last year. I'm sorry." Sanchez didn't move for several minutes, but the look on Sanchez's face told everyone that Namson had got through to him.

"No, I'm sorry." He put the gun down.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Sanchez's trial ended today," Hotch announced, walking into the bullpen. It was late, and everyone was packing up to go home after returning from another case The BAU had arrested Peter Sanchez right after he surrendered, peacefully. Either Sanchez had never truly wanted to hurt people in the first place, or Joseph Namson was one hell of a hostage negotiator. "He pleaded guilty, and gave up his accomplice at the Bureau. Ray Jancey, worked a few floors down. The judge sentenced them both to life."

"Good riddens." Morgan muttered. Garcia and JJ were both physically okay, but still a bit shaken up and it was no secret that Morgan hated the man most of all. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and continued gathering their belongings. They were glad to be over and done with that case, and no one wanted to discuss it any further. Derek jogged over to his Tech Kitten's office.

"How ya doing, Babygirl?"

"Better my Chocolate Stud Muffin, you needn't worry so much. JJ and I decided on going out for a drink after work, wanna come?" Morgan grinned, overjoyed that everything was going back to normal.

"Sure, I'll go catch the rest of the team before they leave." Walking out of the office, he heard Garcia call after him

"And if anyone says 'no', tell them that JJ is bringing new pictures of Henry to show!"

"Yup," Morgan said to himself, chuckling. "Things are definitely returning to normal."

_FIN_

* * *

**A/N #2: Well, that's a wrap. Sorry if the ending isn't so great, I'm not good at ending my stories. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, or the story in whole. I`m already working on another multi-chapter, maybe a case fic, so look out for that if you`re interested. I might post some one-shots before then also. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
